Your Secret Admirer
by AmethystIris628
Summary: Ron is in love with Hermione. There's no doubt about that. But when he decides to tell her he's her secret admirer, Malfoy claims it was him. Ron and Malfoy then begin a furious battle, and to the winner goes Hermione's heart.
1. I Have To Tell Her

I know I haven't been writing for a while, but this just came off of the top of my head, and it seemed like a good story so I decided to write it. Enjoy!  
  
"I have to tell her, Harry. This is the year. I have to tell her," Ron whispered feverishly to Harry as they wheeled their trunks into the station.  
  
In front of them stood the scarlet steam engine, spitting sooty steam over the crowd. Owls hooted in a disgruntled sort of way, toads croaked loudly, and cats meowed, eyeing the owls longingly. Voices of various people calling out greetings to one another added to the din. Harry and Ron shoved their way to the compartment doors and stowed their trunks in the luggage racks. They wiped the sweat off of their faces. Ron blinked on the steps, trying to pick out Hermione's bushy head amongst the others, but found it quite impossible.  
  
"Come on, Ron! We can find her on the train. Besides, if we don't move now, we'll never get decent seats," Harry urged, trying to pull Ron back into the train.  
  
Ron followed Harry a little dolefully, his prefect badge shining in the bright lamps that aided the sunlight in lighting the train. They found an empty compartment about halfway along the train and slumped into seats across from each other. Ron lifted his foot onto his lap, grumbling slightly about how his sneakers insisted on coming untied every five minutes.  
  
He looked up only when the compartment door opened with a snap. There in the doorway stood Hermione. She had matured well over the summer, he noticed, and his ears burned as he looked at her. Harry, however, had immediately risen to his feet to greet his longtime friend.  
  
"Hermione! It's so good to see you again," Harry said as he embraced her. He then drew back and looked her up and down, grinning. "You've grown up quite a bit..." he said, winking playfully.  
  
"Oh, you little git!" Hermione exclaimed, slapping him lightly. Nevertheless, she cracked a wide smile and looked over at Ron, who had just risen from his own seat. "Ron, it's great to see you too," she squealed as she pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
Ron stiffened a bit when Hermione pulled him in, but relaxed before it seemed a bit suspicious. He spotted Harry over her shoulder, snickering at his slight discomfort. He stuck his tongue out in return and let go of Hermione.  
  
"So, Hermione, how did summer go in the U.S.?" he asked. The only reason she hadn't come to stay with Harry and the Weasley's was because she was in the United States all summer.  
  
"It was absolutely wonderful! There's so much to see over there. We went all the way from Florida to Washington," she explained as she daintily sat down in one of the overly stuffed seats.  
  
By the time they had shared most of their summer memories, the train had carried them far past London and into the more wild farms of the landscape. When the food trolley trundled by, Hermione hurried out to buy them their lunches. Harry leaned over to Ron.  
  
"So, lover boy, when do you plan on telling Hermione?" Harry asked quietly and quickly.  
  
"I don't know, I think at school, I can't just spring it on her when we just got back from two months apart!" Ron whispered back. He immediately sat straight up and pretended to be tying his shoelaces again while Harry, catching his warning signal, turned his face towards the window.  
  
Hermione staggered back in, balancing a large stack of Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, and an assortment of other treats she found to her liking. She set them on a seat between the three of them and started on a Pumpkin Pasty.  
  
For a few moments there was silence as they chewed on the sweets, trying to ease their hunger, but then there was a creak from the door. They looked up and there in the doorway stood Malfoy. None of them had been surprised, but that didn't stop their faces from twisting into looks of loathing.  
  
"Well, well, well," he said, examining them with his cold grey eyes. They scanned over Harry, taking in his messy black hair and thin profile, Ron, with his vibrant red hair and tall, lanky form, and came to rest on Hermione. Ron was startled by his expression. It wasn't the usual haughty distaste that usually lit his features, but a hungry one. Ron didn't like it one bit. "If it isn't Dumbledore's favorite little students."  
  
"Get out of it Malfoy, you come to our compartment every year, and you always wind up leaving. So why don't we cut this little visit short, hmmm?" Hermione said, and with that, she jumped to her feet and slid the door shut in his face.  
  
Malfoy opened the door once again, obviously ruffled by Hermione's sudden actions. "Tsk tsk, Granger, you're going to have to watch your temper. You wouldn't want your precious prefect badge to be taken away, would you?" he asked, his eyes snaking downwards to the spot where her badge was pinned to her chest.  
  
Hermione realized what he was doing and smacked him across the face. Malfoy's hand shot up to his cheek, which had gone from a pasty color to bright red. He gave them one final, haughty look, and left with a swirl of his robes. Hermione, rather pink in the face, returned to her seat. Harry and Ron just stared at her.  
  
"What...what? What's up with you two?" she asked as she noticed their eyes upon her.  
  
"Well, usually it's us who has to deal with Malfoy...but you just upped and smacked him! That's the first time since third year!" Harry said; a little awed.  
  
"He had it coming since he first was brought into this world," Hermione said, waving the matter away with her hand. "Anyways, how are Bill and Charlie doing? I haven't heard much about them just yet."  
  
The rest of the train ride passed peacefully, with them chatting and eating as usual. When the train finally came to a stop, the commotion was just the same as usual. The trio pushed their way through the crowd, and to the thestral-drawn carriages. They piled into one, and were followed by Neville.  
  
"Hello, Neville!" They called in greeting, grinning widely at him. Though Neville was a poor, blundering excuse for a wizard, he was always welcome to hitch a ride with the three of them.  
  
"Hi, you guys," he said as he bumped his head on the ceiling. "How are you doing?" Neville finally sat down across from Ron and next to Harry, and grinned in return.  
  
"Can't complain," said Ron. Hermione said, "Pretty good myself, Neville, and you?" Harry shrugged and said, "All right."  
  
"I'm doing just fine," Neville said. "Afraid I lost Trevor in a swamp over the summer, so Gram bought me an owl!" he said, and his smile grew even wider, lighting up his round face.  
  
"That's great, Neville!" Harry said, patting his shoulder.  
  
While they had been conversing, the carriages had been trundling up the stone path, creaking and swaying, hauling them up to the castle. Ron pressed his nose against the window, watching the many turrets and towers drawing closer and closer. Here and there along the black walls, a window blazed like a small flame. As Ron's heart thumped excitedly, his brain worked furiously on the problem at hand: how to tell Hermione that he loved her. 


	2. The First Letter

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Neville crawled out of their carriage as it came to an abrupt stop before the gates. The people who had already arrived were forming a throng about the doors, milling around before entering the entrance hall. The four of them pushed their way through and, once inside the castle, followed a familiar path to the Great Hall.  
  
"I hope they hurry up with the sorting, I'm starving," Harry said as they sat down about halfway along the Gryffindor Table.  
  
The hall looked its normal, spectacular self. The ceiling showed all the stars, twinkling and winking as if they were welcoming the students. Hundreds of candles floated above the tables making the empty plates and goblets sparkle. Dumbledore was speaking to a witch on his left side, one whom none of them knew.  
  
"Must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Hermione said. "I wonder if she's up for the job."  
  
Ron nodded his head automatically. Suddenly, the doors to the hall opened with a bang and all talking ceased. McGonagall was leading in the line of first years, ready to be sorted. Hermione watched intently, Harry gave a small yawn, and Ron put his head on his elbow. After four years of watching the sorting, the fifth one obviously wasn't going to be much more exciting.  
  
It passed by quickly, and after the whole hall had finished clapping for "Wanek, Megan," Dumbledore rose to his feet. The hall was silent in anticipation for his speech.  
  
"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! As you may or may not have noticed, we have made an addition to our wonderful staff. Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts is Professor Amante!" he said, motioning to the witch on his right. She had long black hair and blue eyes, and smiled shyly when the short applause following her name ensued. "First years please note, the Forbidden Forest is off limits, as a select few of our older students should remember also...Quidditch try outs will be held..."  
  
Ron zoned out of the speech. He had heard the same thing years before, he knew what was being said, but when the rest of that hall clapped for the end of his speech and the beginning of the feast, he put his hands together also.  
  
The feast began, and for a few moments, he and Harry were incapable of regular speech as their mouths were bulging with potatoes, steak, roasted pork, lamb chops, and an assortment of cooked vegetables. Hermione simply shot them looks of the deepest disgust. In about a half an hour, the plates cleared and heaps of delicious desserts appeared. Ron was helping himself to the last bit of his rhubarb crumble, when the dishes were once again wiped clean and they were dismissed.  
  
"Good feast..." Harry said before yawning enormously. His glasses fell off and he had to stoop down to catch them before they were crushed in the stampede.  
  
"I noticed; you two were practically snogging your food!" Hermione said, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"We were not! It was just good, that was all," Ron said indignantly.  
  
"Sure....." Hermione said, and started to laugh.  
  
Ron woke early the next morning, a fully formed plan whirring through his head. He threw the covers off of him, dressed at top speed, and hurried out of the dormitory.  
  
"Where have you been?" Harry asked twenty minutes later as he himself shook sleep from his head. "Why'd you just run in?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see at breakfast," Ron said happily, as he tied his shoelaces. A huge grin was plastered on his face.  
  
Harry was watching him, and started to smile wryly. "Come on lover boy....you can tell me! Where were you?" he asked.  
  
"I told you, you'll see at breakfast!" Ron replied, a small flush creeping up his face and into his ears.  
  
Ten minutes later, the two were sitting at the Gryffindor table, examining their new class schedules with slight frowns. Hermione joined them, and took her own schedule from Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Morning," she said brightly, pouring herself some orange juice. "Mail's due any minute...."  
  
Ron knocked his fork purposefully to the floor when hundreds of owls streamed into the hall. He pretended to be fumbling with it as Hermione began to speak.  
  
"What's this? I usually don't get anything except for the paper..." she opened a small envelope as a large barn owl took off. "What-who-" she said, staring at the letter. Harry snatched it out of her hands.  
  
"'Dear Hermione, Where can I possibly start with this? I love you, I love you more than you could ever imagine. Do wait for my next letter for more about me. Love, Your Secret Admirer.' Wow, Hermione. Someone sure does like you," Harry said, setting the letter down.  
  
Ron emerged from under the table, and tried his best to look mildly curious. "Wonder who it could be. Maybe it's Terry Boot, he seemed to think you'd be soul mates since he learned you could do a Protean Charm," Ron said, teasing her.  
  
Hermione bit her lip and looked around the hall as though she expected the person responsible to wave in greeting. She looked back at Harry and Ron, carefully slipped her schedule and her letter into her bag, and swung her legs off of the bench. "We'd better get going, we've got Defense Against the Dark Arts first, and we don't know how strict that new professor is." 


	3. The Clues Continue

A/N-Disclaimer: I own only Professor Amante and the plot of this story. The rest belongs to the great J.K. Rowling  
  
"All right, settle down, settle down," Professor Amante said as she closed the door with a snap.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry were seated somewhat in the middle of the classroom, their books out, and quills at the ready. The professor shuffled some papers on her desk, and neatly placed them in one of her drawers. She straightened up, clasped her hands in front of her, and smiled warmly.  
  
"Well, as you all know, I'm Professor Amante. I'm afraid I'm going to have to talk to you about my class policies, what we're going to be learning, and all that bladdy bladdy blah," she said, rolling her eyes. The class laughed a little uncertainly, still wondering how disciplinary she would be.  
  
Professor Amante put her hands on her hips. "Jeez, looking at all of your faces I might as well be a Lethifold about to suffocate you! I'm not going to bite, you know!" she said. This time more people laughed.  
  
"Oh I like her, this should be a good class," Harry whispered to the others. Hermione nodded, and Ron smiled.  
  
The bell rang and the class spilled out of the classroom, chatting animatedly as they made their way outside for Herbology. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to leave. Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch when Hermione suddenly burst.  
  
"But who could it be? Who could my secret admirer be?" she asked, a little worriedly, yet a small pink flush crept up her cheeks.  
  
It was spooky, really, how she took up a conversation hours, even days old. Ron fought with his heart to stop it from fluttering and turning his ears scarlet.  
  
"I really don't know, Hermione. Like the letter said, we'll have to wait for the next one to find out more," Harry said after a moments pause. Ron felt a strong rush of gratitude towards Harry. Though he might tease him when Hermione wasn't near, Harry always covered for him.  
  
"So, Granger, you've got yourself a secret admirer now, do you?" came a sneering drawl. Malfoy came around the corner, once again looking at Hermione as though she were delicious enough to eat.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" Hermione replied icily.  
  
"Nothing, Granger. Nothing at all...." Malfoy replied and walked away without smirking in his usual way.  
  
"That was strange...." Ron said; following Malfoy's back around the corner with his eyes.  
  
"'Dear Hermione, I have one clue for you today: you have known me a very long time, though some of the time we weren't very pleasant towards each other. Love, Your Secret Admirer.' Hmm, that doesn't help very much, does it?" Hermione said the next morning, frowning at the small letter in her hand.  
  
"Well we know it's not Neville," Harry said, sniggering. "He'd never dream of being 'unpleasant' towards you."  
  
"Oh, shut up," Hermione said.  
  
"Hey Harry, when are we going to start Quidditch?" Ron asked hastily, trying to change the subject. Harry had been made Quidditch Captain over the summer.  
  
"Next week, I think, it's pretty difficult to book the pitch," Harry said, thinking for a moment.  
  
"Is that all you two think about? Quidditch?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Well, not everything..." Ron said, his ears turning pink. Hermione laughed and returned to her breakfast. She was so cute when she laughed, her dimples showed up and her eyes twinkled. Ron sighed inwardly.  
  
At break, Ron was showing the other two the new piece of merchandise his brothers were selling, Singing Sweets. They made your voice jump up three octaves after eating. Colin Creevey, still in awe of Harry made his way over.  
  
"What's that, Harry?" he asked bluntly, pointing at the sweet.  
  
"It's a special candy that makes you get a hundred percent on your next test. You can have it for ten galleons," Harry said swiftly. Ron and Hermione tried hard not to laugh.  
  
"Oooh, that sounds cool! Here you go!" Colin handed over the gold and took the sweet eagerly.  
  
"Nice one," Ron said, and then burst out laughing.  
  
Hermione looked as though she was torn between laughing or telling Harry off. However, in the end, she too was in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Here, it was your sweet, you get the gold," Harry said shoving the gold into Ron's hands. "And don't give it back, you know you want it."  
  
Ron grinned at Harry and pocketed the money. "You know, I think this shop has softened those two up. They haven't played a prank all summer!"  
  
"Well, I expect that it taught them some responsibility. At least Mrs. Weasley will be happy," Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, I just hope they don't lose their sense of humor," Ron said.  
  
"Wonder what your secret admirer's going to send you today, Hermione," Harry said, tipping bacon strips onto his plate as he spoke.  
  
"Yeah, maybe it'll be the one that tells you who it is," Ron said slyly. Hermione blushed furiously, but looked up eagerly when the mail arrived.  
  
"Oh my goodness..." she gasped as a large barn owl soared towards her. Clutched in its beak were a dozen red roses. All around the hall girls were swiveling around, some hoping the owl would come to them, others just curious about who they had gone to. The owl dropped them on her plate and she searched them frantically for a card.  
  
"Here it is! 'Each of these roses are breathtakingly beautiful, but none as much as you. Love, Your Secret Admirer," Hermione read. She set down the card, lifted the roses to her nose, and sniffed them daintily. "I'm going to put these in my dormitory...." She said, noticing that many girls were hurrying towards her from across the hall.  
  
"Oooh, who sent Hermione the roses?" Hannah Abbott squealed when she reached them.  
  
"No idea, she's got a secret admirer," Ron said automatically. Hannah, looking a little disappointed, went back to her table. Many girls from other houses and hers rushed over to gossip about who could have sent Hermione the roses.  
  
Harry was staring at Ron. "Where'd you get the galleons for those?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"You, mate. I used the money you got from Creevey. The rose place was having a sale, a dozen roses for ten galleons," Ron said smugly.  
  
"So, when are you going to come clean?" Harry asked concernedly.  
  
Ron's face fell and he gazed across the hall at the blank wall. "I—I don't know...." He said uncertainly. 


	4. A Secret Revealed

Harry and Ron trudged down the stairs towards the Great Hall, Ron muttering under his breath and Harry shooting him encouraging looks. "Look, you're going to be fine, what's the worst that can happen?" Harry asked suddenly.

"That Hermione hates me for the rest of my life," Ron said, his face turning grey.

"Why would she hate you? Hermione's not like that, she wouldn't hate you because you love her. You already said this morning that you're going to tell her today, and by god, you're going to," Harry said with a tone of finality in his voice.

Ron, who had suddenly lost his voice as they entered the Great Hall, nodded glumly. He stared at the ground as he walked, his insides twisting, and his mind working furiously. He became aware of how stupid he looked walking like that, his arms swinging wildly at his side and his large feet flopping around. His eyes were darting around the hall, drinking it all in, wide with nervousness. What if she didn't like him back? Would this ruin their friendship? He had almost made up his mind to turn around and run out of the Hall, when they reached Hermione.

"Hey you two, eat something, you look dead on your feet," she said cheerfully, smiling warmly.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He couldn't do it, not here, not in front of all the Gryffindors. Hermione looked concerned at his sudden loss of speech.

"C-can I talk to you for a minute, Hermione? Alone?" He managed to choke out.

"Sure," Hermione said and led the way to a corner of the hall. She turned around and faced him, still looking mildly worried. "Well, what is it?"

"Hermione, we've..ah..we've known each other for a while now..and..erm.." Ron lost his nerve. He couldn't tell her. But then he'd have to come up with some lie. He was extremely aware of how blood was rushing to his face and ears, and how his hands shook as he held them at his side. His knees were beginning to shake, and he desperately tried to hold them steady without her noticing. Sweat began to form along his forehead, and he opened and closed his mouth hopelessly.

"Hello, Hermione," a voice suddenly came out of nowhere. Malfoy was standing right by them, smiling. Ron was stunned. It was strange to see something other than a sneer on his face. "I've come to tell you something. You know your secret admirer? Well I'm him, and I do hope you feel the same way," he said smoothly. Hermione's jaw dropped. Hers wasn't the only one.

"Erm, well thank you..er..Draco," she said after a moments pause with a strained smile. Malfoy smiled again and strode away, winking at Hermione over his shoulder. Hermione, obviously shocked by this pronouncement, starting walking back towards the table. Ron's jaw still hadn't closed.

How dare he. Malfoy didn't only take away all the work Ron had gone through, but his special moment too. And since when had he begun to fancy Hermione? Ron always thought Malfoy regarded her as nothing but a disgrace of a witch. He might even win her over, and then, what would he, Ron, be able to do. She would be lost to the enemy. It was a thought Ron could not bear to face.

Realizing he had been standing in a corner by himself for about five minutes, Ron walked back over to the Gryffindor table, slightly dazed. He found Harry and Hermione deep in discussion.

"I don't believe him. It's probably some scam to humiliate you in some way," Harry said grimly. When he spotted Ron, he shot him a worried glance and returned to his conversation with Hermione.

Ron composed himself, rearranged his features, and hoped he looked normal when he sat down next to Hermione at the table.

"Oh, I hope so. But what if it isn't? What if he really does like me?" She said. Her eyes kept straying towards the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was talking with Crabbe.

"Well do you like him back?" Ron said slyly, knowing the answer. He was rather proud of his ability to cover up his scrambled emotions.

"Of course not, but that was the Malfoy who thought I was a worthless mudblood. I mean, what is he like now?" Hermione replied, biting her lip.

"Look, Hermione. Malfoy's not going to change. Just because he happens to fancy you now doesn't mean he's any different. That is..if he truly does fancy you," Harry said. "I'm going to be watching that git, he's trouble and he's cooking up something."

Ron and Harry were walking along the halls after Quidditch practice, deep in discussion about their upcoming match. As they turned a corner, Ron's eyes caught sight of a robe whipping around a corner. He hurried to the corridor and saw Malfoy strolling along, obviously on prefect duty. Harry joined him a second later and looked at Ron warningly. Ron, however, cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled down the hall.

"Oy, slimeball!" he said. Malfoy jumped slightly and turned around. "Yeah, I'm talking to you. What do you think you're doing with Hermione, huh?"

Malfoy arranged his face into a cool expression that so clearly said that Ron was wasting his precious time. "Well, Weasley, you gave me the perfect opportunity to tell her that I love her, which I do. I didn't even have to do anything!"

"Why you uptight, greasy, ugly piece of dirt," Ron muttered and ran down the hall towards Malfoy.

"Ron, RON NO!" Harry bellowed and sprinted after Ron. Malfoy had drawn his wand and a flash of light lit the corridor brilliantly.

"You stay away from Hermione, do you hear me?" Ron growled at Malfoy, who was on all fours on the ground, his face even pastier than usual. Suddenly, he gave a loud belch and several slugs fell out of his mouth and onto the floor with a loud plop. "I finally got you with that curse. I've waited four years and I finally got you."

Malfoy unsteadily got to his feet and burped again. Wiping his face with a shaking hand, he tried to sneer. "I'll get her, Weasley. You know I will." With that he turned and walked shakily towards the Hospital Wing.

"You know you just started something nasty, right?" Harry said, but he couldn't help but smirk.

"Yep, but I can take Malfoy," Ron said firmly, and led the way to the common room.


	5. She Didn't Believe Me

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way down the stone steps, growing colder with each step. They reached the landing of the potion's classroom, where the rest of the class was assembled. Malfoy spotted Hermione, moved over next to her and snaked his arm around her shoulder. To Ron's horror, she giggled and moved out from under it playfully.

"Oh, Malfoy, you're such a flirt," she said, slapping him playfully on the shoulder.

"Hermione, my dear, please, call me Draco," He said with a smirk and swept back to Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione's face continued to stay a brilliant shade of magenta. She turned around and whispered to them, "Oh, he's nice now. Let's give him a chance guys!"

"We'll do nothing of the sort!" Harry growled.

"What did you think you were doing?" Ron said feverishly.

"He's a future death eater! You don't flirt with someone like that!"

"He hasn't changed; he's just a good actor."

"He's trying to do you in; you can see it from a mile away."

"Will you two be quiet? I know all this, but…well…I don't know. He seems different," Hermione interrupted. She continued hurriedly when Ron and Harry opened their mouths furiously. "All right! All right! I'll watch myself, I promise. And if I get any weird vibes then I'll smack him upside the head."

"Good, he doesn't deserve you, little piece of dung that he is," Ron muttered.

That night in the common room, Ron was furiously whispering about the injustice of it all to Harry while Hermione was upstairs in the shower.

"Look, why don't you take some initiative and tell her it was really you! I'm sure she'd believe you over Malfoy," Harry eventually said heatedly. Ron's anger was making him blot his homework.

"That's a good idea, thanks," Ron said, his mood uplifted immediately.

"Yeah, because you couldn't think of it yourself, Einstein," Harry muttered.

Confused, Ron looked up. "Einstein? Who in the bloody hell is that?" But before Harry could answer, Hermione was making her way slowly down the stairs, wrapping her hair up in a towel. She had changed into flannel pajamas, and her nose was wrinkled in concentration. Her nose was so cute scrunched up like that, Ron thought; no wonder other guys were starting to notice her beauty.

"Hey, Harry, you want to go upstairs and get my spare quill for me?" Ron said hintingly as Hermione joined them.

"No, go and get it yourself, you lazy bum," Harry said without looking up.

"But Harry, I forgot where it is because you put it somewhere. So could you PLEASE go and get it for me?" Ron asked, kicking Harry's shin's under the table as he spoke.

"Ow! What was-Oooh! Right, yeah, I'll go and get it," Harry said and bustled upstairs. Hermione was looking at Ron, slightly puzzled.

"So, what's so important that you wanted us to be alone?" Hermione asked knowingly.

Ron looked up quickly and flushed, there was no getting anything past Hermione. She was too sharp. He opened his mouth and once again felt the sensation of his body going haywire.

"Okay, you know how Malfoy said he was your secret admirer?" He asked.

"Yeah..so?" Hermione replied.

"Well..erm..he lied. Your real secret admirer was..er..me.." Ron finished somewhat lamely.

Hermione stared for a moment then burst out laughing. "Jeez, you had me going for a second there, Ron. Nice one," She shook her head and pulled her hair out of the towel.

Ron stared for a moment with his mouth open slightly. She didn't believe him. He had been so sure she would have, but she didn't. How could she believe that slimy git and not him?

And just watching her and knowing he couldn't hold her in his arms was killing him. He had felt this longing for the past six years; it was all too familiar to him. He didn't know how much longer he could bear it. He wanted to hold her close to him and know she was his, without any threat from anyone else. And yet she'd rather have her worst enemy of five years embrace her than one of her best friends. It was so unfair. He didn't have anything close to what Malfoy had, and soon enough, Malfoy would have one more thing than him.

"Hermione, I-I was telling the truth," Ron said quietly.

"Okay, Ron, and I'm Professor McGonagall," Hermione replied, not looking up. She had sent the towel back up to her dormitory with a quick flick of her wand and conjured a brush which she was now using to untangle her mess of wet hair.

Harry, by this time, had returned and Ron decided not to pursue the subject further, there was no way to convince her. He damned his past self for tricking her so many times. Maybe if he hadn't, she'd believe him now.

For the next hour and a half he sat, trying to focus on his homework, but his mind was buzzing too much now for that. He eventually packed up his things, bade them good night, and trudged up to his dormitory. He slumped onto his bed and stared up at the crimson canopy, cursing everyone from Malfoy to Professor Dumbledore. A few minutes later, Harry came in.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked, pulling back the curtains.

Ron turned his head slowly and said quietly, "She didn't believe me."

"What?!?"

"Nope."

"I'll talk to her for you. I'll show her sense..she didn't believe you, how could she not?" Harry said, turning away and muttering about the injustice of the whole thing. Ron turned his face back up to the canopy and fell into an uneasy slumber.


	6. Convincing Hermione

A/N: The point of view for the first part of this chapter is changed to Harry's. I'll say when it switches back to Ron's.

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the library, studying Transfiguration. Harry had been trying for days, but he still couldn't turn a chair into a dog and back. Hermione's hair was even frizzier than usual for how many times she had run her fingers through it in frustration.

"Look, let's rest for a bit and see if it'll be better after that," She suggested.

Harry immediately grabbed a chair and flopped down into it. He looked over at Hermione, who looked extremely tired from their relentless practice. He leaned forward and cleared his throat.

"So.. I heard about what Ron said the other night," He said, trying to sound offhand.

Hermione's eyes flickered upwards, but her head didn't move from its position facing downwards. "Yeah..what about it?"

"Do you really think he was fooling you?" He asked.

"Of course. He does all the time," Hermione said, still not looking up.

"Hermione, I really don't think he was.." Harry said, hoping he sounded convincing.

"Oh so he's got you in on it too? The joke gets a little old after I've already figured it out Harry, so let it go," She said, glancing up finally.

"You've got to believe me, he wasn't lying. He really does love you. You know I wouldn't keep going on with something like this for this long if it was a prank," Harry said, his eyes locking into hers.

Hermione seemed to crumple under his gaze and tore her eyes away from him. Her fingers found a quill lying on the table and began to fiddle with it. "Oh, you're right Harry. But, well, I just don't know if I like him back."

"Well it sure seems you like Malfoy a whole lot. You flirt with him all the time. It's disgusting," Harry said, wrinkling his nose.

"Draco's charming. Ron..well..Ron's just kind of blunt and tells it like it is," Hermione argued.

"You're calling him Draco now? Oh my gosh.." Harry said incredulously, putting his head in his hands. "Hermione, Malfoy also thinks you're worthless and second class to him. So he thinks you're pretty, that's all he cares about. He's shallow, slimy, and a sad excuse for a wizard," Harry vented. "Well, talk about the good things about Ron."

"Erm, well he makes me laugh. He's protective of me, even more than you. That can get kind of annoying sometimes but it does make me feel special. And we can get in a fight and half an hour later everything between us will be the exact same. He knows everything about me, he can tell when I'm hiding something, or if I'm sad or angry.." Hermione dropped off. Harry could almost hear her mind working furiously.

"And what about Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly.

"He's-he's charming. And he's handsome. And..er..well he's, er.." Hermione looked at Harry guiltily.

"See what I mean? Ron would treat you so much better. He loves you for you, not for your body," Harry explained.

(A/N: POV is back to Ron's now)

The next day at the breakfast table, Harry whispered to Ron that he had spoken with Hermione and made her see reason.

Malfoy swaggered over, sat next to Hermione, and tried to take a piece of her bacon. She slapped his hand sharply and glared at him.

"Who said you could come over here, sit next to me, and take my food? No one, that's right, so please leave," She said sharply and pushed him away. Malfoy, in a daze, slowly stood up and hobbled away, his face a slight pink.

"Nice job Hermione, he doesn't deserve you anyways," Ron said, flashing her a smile. She grinned back, her eyes sparkling as they never had when she looked at him before.

"Well, we should get going, Defense Against the Dark Arts is next," she said, standing up. Ron couldn't help but notice her cheeks were slightly pink.

"She smiled at me Harry, did you see that?" Ron murmured excitedly.

"Yeah, I reckon you've got this in the bag," Harry whispered back.

"All right, quiet you lot. We've got a lot of work ahead of us. We're going to start Patronus's this week, and we may be on them for a while," Professor Amante said after the bell rang for the start of class. There was a lot of excited muttering at this statement and people kept shooting glances at Harry.

"So, does anyone know exactly what a Patronus is?" Amante asked. Hermione's hand automatically shot up. "Yes, Ms. Granger."

"A Patronus is a focused source of good energy that has no human emotions," she said promptly.

"Excellent. Five points to Gryffindor. Now the incantation...." Ron began to zone out; he was simply staring at Hermione. Her eyes were so bright when they were focused upon school; it lit up her entire face.

"Mr. Weasley?" Amante said sharply. Ron jerked himself out of his daze and noticed the entire class was staring at him. "Perhaps you could concentrate upon the lesson, and not the attractive girls in the class," she said. Though her voice was accusing, the corners of her mouth were tugged upward in a knowing smile.

"Yeah, so what was the question again?" Ron asked, trying to focus.

"I was just asking what you would use the Patronus against," Amante replied, still smiling her smile.

"Dementors," Ron said automatically, remembering Harry's struggle with them in third year.

"Quite right, but it can also be used against other things, such as Lethifolds. But we'll get into that later," she then turned around and began to write on the blackboard.

"She knows about you and Hermione," Harry whispered quickly.

"Thanks for the information, because I couldn't tell you myself," Ron muttered back.


	7. A Duel of the Prefects

That night Ron was wandering the halls on prefect duty, yawning as he went. Honestly, he never found anyone out of bed; he didn't see why they even needed more than one prefect out at a time. But he shuddered to think of what his mother would do if he handed in his badge, so he patrolled without complaint. He turned a corner and saw something moving in the darkness. He ignited his wand tip and walked faster down the hall to find Malfoy out on duty also.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Weasley. What a coincidence," He said. His eyes seemed to come out of their iciness and his expression was twisted with malice. "It seems to me that you've gotten in my way with Hermione."

"Um, yeah. That was my intention. She doesn't want anything to do with a rat like you, so why don't you back off?" Ron growled back.

"Weasley, I'll have Hermione, whether you like it or not, so if you like the current arrangement of your face, then you'd let me have her," Malfoy said. Ron spotted his hand slowly inching towards his pocket.

"Don't even try it, Malfoy," Ron said and quickly whipped out his own wand.

"Or you'll what, hit me with a petty curse again? I'm much more serious than that," Malfoy growled, and before Ron could stop him, he'd drawn his own wand and pointed it at Ron's heart.

"_Stupefy!_" Malfoy yelled and Ron ducked out of the way of the red jet of light aimed at his chest.

"_Densaugeo!_" Ron bellowed. Malfoy blocked the spell with a weird wave of his wand.

"Give up Weasley, you can't defeat me!" He said hatefully. "_Petrificus Totalis!_"

Ron's limbs sprang together. He teetered for a moment and then fell over backwards. Malfoy slowly walked over and stood above him. "Now I'm going to finish you, nice and slow." He raised his wand high above his head and grinning evilly.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" A sharp voice rang down the hall and Malfoy started. In an instant his wand was in his back pocket and he was fumbling his words to Professor Amante. She muttered the counter curse and Ron stood up shakily. He had never seen her this mad.

"Into my office, both of you, NOW!" she said and swept away. Ron followed with his head hung low. They entered and found it quite dark until she lit the candles with a wave of her wand.

"Explain yourselves," she said.

Both of them simply stood stuttering until Amante finally got tired of it. "I would never expect such behavior from two prefects. Dueling! And in the middle of the night!"

"Well we were on duty, Professor," Ron said, trying to lessen the punishment,

"I'll be checking that. In the meantime, twenty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor, and you both will serve detention together. Now, I'll take you both back to your dormitories, since I don't trust you to go there yourselves."

The next day at breakfast, Amante walked up to Ron at the Gryffindor table. "You'll serve your detention tonight in my office, be there at eight," she said and strode back up to the teacher's table.

"You got detention, for what?" Hermione asked, staring at Ron, apparently aghast.

"I was dueling with Malfoy last night," he said guiltily.

"You were-wait..this doesn't have anything to do with me, does it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Uh, no," Ron said, his eyes downcast.

"Oh don't lie to me Ron! You were dueling over me, weren't you?" she asked, her voice becoming shriller with every word.

"Well Hermione it's the only way to keep him away from you!" he said angrily.

"Ron, I'm not some prize that you can win in a duel! I can't believe that you'd do that, I thought you were so much better than that," Hermione shrieked. She swung her legs off of the bench, grabbed her bag, and marched out of the Great Hall haughtily.

"I'm already being punished by Amante, why does she have to get mad too?' Ron asked, frustrated.

Ron hung his head and spotted a blonde head heading for the doors of the hall. "Oh great, now Malfoy's going to go and sweet talk her. Harry, I don't know how I'm going to win her over now?"

"I don't know," Harry said hopelessly.


	8. He Was Trying To Protect You

Almost a week had passed since Ron served his detention, and Hermione was becoming increasingly sour towards him. Malfoy had somehow wriggled out of her anger and was back on her sweet side. He was constantly flirting and flashing her smiles, and at the same time, angering Ron beyond his limits.

"I can't take it anymore, Harry, I just can't take it," Ron growled one day, watching Hermione giggle at one of his jokes. "That uptight, greasy, pompous git is going to get it one of these days. I won't even bother with a wand. I'll just grab his neck and wring it like a towel."

"You know I don't like it anymore than you do. I've tried talking to her, but every time I mention your name she glares at me and changes the subject. I wouldn't expect her to be mad this long. She's never held a grudge this long before, has she?" Harry said.

"Never, I don't know what's gotten into her," Ron put his head in his hands and ran his fingers halfway through his hair. "What in the bloody hell am I going to do?"

(A/N: POV changed to Harry's)

Harry was sitting at the lunch table one Saturday, when he saw Hermione walk out to the grounds with Parvati and Lavender. He left quickly and when Ron objected, he pointed at Hermione and winked. Harry walked out onto the stone steps and tried to spot where she had gone. It was a sunny day late in October, and there were many people out on the lawn, trying to enjoy the last of the sun. He noticed a brown bushy head sitting amongst two others, one black, straight and shiny, and the other, dirty blonde and wavy. He made his way over and sat down.

"Hello ladies!" he said, grinning hopefully. Hermione and Lavender smiled and returned the greeting, but Parvati barely lifted the corners of her lips. Apparently she was still angry about the Yule Ball. That girl could sure hold a grudge; he sorely hoped she wasn't rubbing off on Hermione. "Do you mind if I spoke with Hermione alone for a second?"

Lavender said, "Not at all," and grabbed Parvati's arm and led her over to another tree to talk.

Hermione's smile had vanished on the word "alone." She gazed at Harry accusingly with her lips pursed.

"I'm not talking about Ron," she said with a tone of finality in her voice.

"Look, Hermione, just listen to me all right?" Harry said aggressively. "Would it kill you to listen for a minute?"

Hermione folded her arms and cocked her head to one side, but she was silent and waited for him to speak.

"Why are you mad at him?" he asked.

"He fought over me. I don't want to be considered like a material possession that he can win in a duel!" she said, her voice rising with each word.

"Malfoy did too, but you aren't very angry with him I noticed," Harry said quietly.

"Look, Ron attacked Draco. He told me himself," Hermione said argumentatively.

Harry resisted the urge not to laugh. "There was no attacking to be done in that duel. It was proper and they both pulled out their wands at the exact same time."

"I don't believe you," Hermione said quickly, her eyes narrowed.

"You'd believe that slimy piece of dung and not your best friend?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione in amazement. "What good would come of me lying to you? How would I benefit from that? I'm not trying to do you in, Hermione, and neither was Ron. He was trying to protect you!"

"Protect me from what?" Hermione asked. "Draco isn't trying to do anything, Harry. He's changed, he really has. He's so caring about me. When he looks at me, I feel like I'm the only girl in the world."

"That same person, for the past five years, has been secretly hoping you would die in some freak accident. He hated you so much. He called you a mudblood. He made your teeth grow to the size of an armchair. Do you really think someone like that is going to change? Poisonous mushrooms don't change their spot, Hermione," Harry said, He was halfway between getting to his feet and remaining where he was he was so frustrated.

"That may be true, but I don't think Ron would give a damn if I died. He doesn't care about me, he's always bickering at me," Hermione reasoned.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You know when you were petrified, second year?" He asked after a slight pause. She nodded. "The only reasons Ron left your bedside in the hospital wing were lessons, food, and sleep. He did his homework next to you, he asked me to bring up food whenever he didn't want to leave. He almost cried one time from worry for your well being."

Hermione blinked a couple of times and stared down at her hands. "He-he almost cried?" she asked uncertainly.

"Tears were welling up in his eyes, the only reason he didn't was because Fred and George walked in," Harry said softly.

Hermione's eyes were filled to the brim with tears. She looked over the grounds and recognized Malfoy's platinum blonde head next to the lake. It seemed as though she was actually seeing him for the first time. "He lied to me," she finally said. "He lied to me to get on my good side. He's nothing more than a worthless piece of pond scum."

"Now you sound more like Hermione," Harry said, grinning.

Ron tottered out of the castle doors, looking for Harry. He looked a little uncertain, like a child that didn't know if they were allowed somewhere, but they went anyways. Harry waved him over and he came slowly, watching Hermione hesitantly. She stood up and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Ron. I feel absolutely horrible," she said, her voice muffled by his shoulder. Ron embraced her back, and mouthed "thanks" to Harry, who was still grinning broadly.


	9. How To End It?

One week later, the Slytherins and Gryffindors were waiting outside Hagrid's cabin for the lesson to begin. Hermione and Ron were joking around, and he had started playing with her hair. Malfoy was watching from the other side of the group, arms folded, and a twisted expression on his face. Finally he snapped. He took off his robe, threw it at Crabbe, strode over and shoved Ron's shoulder.

"You and me, right now!" He yelled. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron.

He shouted the incantation, but before the spell exploded from his wand, Harry knocked him aside. The curse didn't hit Ron, but it did hit Hermione. She shrieked and put her hands on her face, where angry red boils had erupted. She whimpered and sank to the ground, trying to ease the burning.

Ron bellowed like an angry bull and leapt on Malfoy. He knocked the wand right out of his hand. He heard the squeals and Harry yelling "No, Ron no!" But nonetheless, he still sank his fist into Malfoy's stomach. In retaliation, Malfoy pulled his hand back and shoved it into Ron's nose. Gritting his teeth, Ron wound up and kicked Malfoy in the groin. It looked as though he was going to be sick. He moaned and sank to the ground, his hands between his legs.

"Wha's goin' on here?" Hagrid rumbled, stepping outside of his cabin at last. Ron's nose had begun to bleed. "Somebody get these two to the 'ospital wing, now. Malfoy can come inside an' get some ice fer his injury."

Harry took Hermione by the hand and gestured to Ron to follow him. Hermione tried talking angrily through her hand to them, but Harry hushed her, saying it would just make it hurt worse. He looked over at Ron. He looked a little disappointed, but nonetheless proud.

"You shouldn't have done that," Harry said quietly.

"Well he hurt Hermione, what was I supposed to do, stand there and watch?" Ron retorted angrily.

"Look, this has got to end at some point, and I'm sure Hermione doesn't want it to be brutal," Harry said, gesturing to Hermione, who nodded quickly.

"I know, I know, but I don't know how to," Ron said, looking at his feet.

Five minutes later, Harry had returned to class and Madam Pomfrey had healed Hermione and Ron. They were walking down the marble staircase when Ron pulled her off to the side, and into a closet. He looked at her closely in the dim light, her cheeks still wet from her tears of pain.

"Hermione, you need to tell me now, because like Harry said, we need to end this. Do you love me?" he asked bluntly. When she didn't answer right away he went on. "Look, if you don't and you love Malfoy, I will step aside, but that's against my much better judgment."

Hermione stuttered for a moment, her mouth hanging open. Her eyes were switching back and forth from his left to his right eye. "I believe I love you, Ron," she whispered.

She began to smile shyly, and she looked down at her feet, her face brilliantly pink. Ron reached down and pulled her face back up, locking his gaze into hers. They stood like that for a few moments, until he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a small kiss. When he pulled away, his ears were burning.

She continued to look up at him, her eyes sparkling. He kissed her again, more passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, while her arms found the base of his neck and the back of his head. They drew apart, yet still holding each other. His heart was fluttering faster than it ever had before. He had no idea whatsoever about what he should say.

"We should get back to class, they might be worried," Hermione said gently after a long, pregnant pause.

"Yeah, good idea," Ron replied.

They let go of each other and pushed the door open slowly. Walking down the steps, he found he wasn't as awkward as he thought he'd be. They seemed to be almost normal, but there was something that bound them closer than they had ever been before. He was content with the silence, but Hermione began to speak.

"Look, I know you were trying to protect me down there, but you mustn't do it so violently. Not that I didn't appreciate it, but Malfoy's going to be looking for you now," she said earnestly.

"What, do you think I'm not a match for Malfoy?" he retorted, slightly more aggressively than he meant to.

"Of course I don't think that, but he may catch you off your guard. I don't want you getting hurt," she replied.

Ron sighed. "You're right. But I don't know how to end this without it turning nasty."

"I'll do it. I'll talk to him, and I'll do it in the Great Hall, where he can't do anything to me," Hermione said firmly.

"But what if he finds you at night, while you're on prefect duty, or some other time?" Ron asked.

"Then I'll jinx him into a million pieces if he does," Hermione growled.

"But what if he catches you off your guard? I'm not having you getting hurt either," Ron inquired.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. She closed her mouth with a puzzled expression on her face. "Well I don't know how we're going to do this! Malfoy's just so..aggressive. I don't think there's any way we can tell him without someone getting hurt."

The class seemed to be in the Forbidden Forest, as the two of them couldn't spot them anywhere near the cabin. They began to walk slower, trying to bide time to solve the problem.

"We could report him to a teacher," Hermione said hopefully.

"Without any evidence? Teachers can't do anything unless he's already done something," Ron countered.

"I've got it. How about when either of us go on prefect duty, we use the Marauder's Map, so if he does try to sneak up on us, we'll see him coming!" Hermione said.

"Well it's a start, but I don't know just how well it'll work," Ron said.


	10. Breaking the News and Forgetting the Map

A/N: Thank you to all of you who have been R&R. This story's almost wrapped up, and your support has meant the world to me. And one more thing, sorry the story was paused for about three months, I had just started school and I had absolutely no time for writing due to my homework.

The next day at the breakfast table, Hermione trotted over to Malfoy to break the bad news to him. Ron and Harry cracked up when they saw him look over at them, his face pasty and his eyes fiery. He nodded jerkily to Hermione and she flounced back over, her hair bouncing as she went.

"Well that went rather well, he just nodded at me," Hermione said as she poured herself a cup of orange juice.

"Yeah, and he looked like he was about to kill someone," Harry said, grinning.

"I love it when Malfoy loses. It's so.." Ron dropped off, his eyes closed.

"Wonderful?" Hermione offered.

"Satisfying?" Harry suggested.

"Beautiful," Ron said, opening his eyes again. Hermione laughed and returned to her kippers. He snaked his arm around her waist and pecked her on the cheek. When she blushed and beamed at him, Harry rolled his eyes slightly, snatched Hermione's paper, and disappeared behind it.

That night, Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room, finishing an Astronomy essay, when Hermione returned from prefect duty. She paused briefly to toss the Marauder's Map at Harry before she retrieved her own essay from her dormitory. She sat down without a word and began to scribble. Ron and Harry watched expectantly.

"Well?" Ron finally asked.

"Well, what?" Hermione responded, not raising her head.

"How did prefect duty go?" Harry asked anxiously.

Hermione looked up and stared at them. "You've never asked me that before.."

"Hermione, I think Ron's starting to rub off on you," Harry said, grinning. "You're getting thicker every day."

Both Hermione and Ron said "Hey!" indignantly, but Harry just chuckled and continued. "What we meant was did you see Malfoy at all?"

"Oh! Right, right, no there was no sign of him," Hermione said and returned to her homework.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked anxiously.

"He stayed in his common room the whole time."

"But..we checked the dates he was on duty, and tonight was on it."

"Yes, but my time was from nine until ten thirty. He's on late night, ten thirty until twelve."

"You're positive about that?"

"Yes," Hermione said sharply. When Ron continued to look skeptical, her expression softened. "Ron, don't you think I'd tell you if I had seen him?"

"Yeah..yeah you would. I just don't trust him, he's dangerous," Ron said.

A week passed and there was still no sign of Malfoy during Ron and Hermione's prefect duty. Harry and Ron were starting to become even more cautious.

"He's planning something, I know it. He would go after either you or her. It's just not like him," Harry said one day during Divination. They were back onto crystal balls. Supposedly it was advanced, but they still stared at nothing but white mist swirling in the glass.

"I know, and I can't keep Hermione on her guard. She left last night without the map. I had to run up to her in the hall to give it to her, and even then she thought it was pointless to take it," Ron said worriedly.

Two nights later, Ron and Harry were playing wizard's chess, waiting for Hermione to return from duty. Harry went upstairs quickly to change his shirt; Ron had pointed out a stain from dinner. He came back down, his face drained.

"She forgot the map," He said. His voice quivered with fear.

"What do you mean, she forgot the map?!?" Ron cried. He jumped up and saw the map grasped in Harry's hand. He sank back into his chair, clutching his chest. "Well maybe Malfoy's on late night again. Or maybe he's not even on duty."

"Yeah, I bet so. It's not like she's late, it's only ten o'clock. She'll walk in right on time, you'll see," Harry said, assuring both Ron and himself.

Ten thirty came and passed, and there was no sign of Hermione. It wasn't safe to check the map with the common room still crowded and noisy. They put away the wizard's chess and ensured themselves that she was just late. Perhaps Peeves had held her up. Ten forty, ten fifty, eleven o'clock. It was all they could do to keep from panicking.

At quarter after eleven, the pair of them had covered themselves in the invisibility cloak and put the map in Harry's back pocket. They crept out of the portrait hole and opened the map. Scanning it with their eyes, they couldn't find her anywhere in the castle.

"There she is. She's in a spare classroom," Harry said suddenly, pointing.

"Fourth floor?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "Let's go."

A/N: Yes, this chapter was a little shorter, but you've got to work with me here, all right?


	11. I Knew It

Harry and Ron hurried along the darkened corridors, knowing they were making more noise than was wise. By the time they had reached the classroom Hermione was in, both were short of breath and their foreheads damp with sweat. Ron cautiously pushed the door open and found Hermione on the floor, seemingly unconscious. He made to throw off the cloak and rush to her side, but Harry grabbed his shoulder.

"It could be a trap," Harry whispered urgently.

"The map said Malfoy wasn't in here!" Ron hissed.

"Oh damn, I forgot the map!" Harry muttered, hitting his head with his palm.

"Let's go in there Harry, We can't just stand here and stare all day," Ron whispered and tugged Harry's arm. Harry followed reluctantly, and after checking the room, wands out, they hurried towards Hermione. Her eyes were wide and glassy, but she didn't wake when they muttered "_Ennervate!_"

"If she's not stunned, what's wrong with her?" Ron asked, his voice on the edge of hysterical.

"I-I don't know. Let's take her to the hospital wing; Madam Pomfrey will know what to do," Harry said, standing up.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Drawled a familiar voice from the doorway. Ron turned his head slowly and met the cold, gray gaze of Malfoy. "_Accio Wands!_" He yelled and Harry and Ron's wands soared into his hands.

"What did you do to her?" Ron growled. Hatred was pulsing through his body as it never had before.

"None of your business, Weasley. But she's fine, you don't have to worry about that," Malfoy said smoothly. He took a step farther into the room, his smirk illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the opposite window.

Harry stood up and started for Malfoy, but he simply pointed his wand at Hermione. "One more step and she'll pay, Potter," He whispered. Harry stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Malfoy. His expression was a mixture of loathing and fear.

"He won't do anything, Harry, he fancies her too much," Ron said, his voice low with suppressed rage.

"Ha! Fancy her? I don't fancy that filthy, know-it-all mudblood. I can't stand her," Malfoy said, his voice dripping with arrogance.

"I knew it. I knew you were still the same shallow, worthless, disgusting piece of dung," Harry growled.

"Then why did you pretend to?" Ron asked. Maybe if he kept Malfoy talking, someone would hear and walk into the room.

"Special orders from the Dark Lord himself. He says I have to earn my mark, and the only way to do that was to weaken Potter," Malfoy explained smugly.

"How would fancying Hermione weaken me?" Harry asked blankly.

"The Dark Lord told me how to get to your weak spot. He told me just how stupidly you acted last year in the Department of Mysteries when your oh-so-precious Godfather snuffed it. You have no idea how much you taught him that night. You see, your weak point, Potter, is your heart. And the only way to really weaken you is to eliminate all those whom you've grown close to," Malfoy said.

"Than why not instead of killing my friends, you just kill me?" Harry growled.

"Because I was instructed not to. The Dark Lord wants you for himself. He's planning a nice little meeting for you two in the near future," Malfoy said. His eyes had begun to glitter maliciously. "Now, if you're done asking me questions, I'd like to get on with this."

He turned with his wand and raised it to Hermione. Ron flung himself in front of her to guard her from Malfoy's spell. "All right, Weasley. I was going to get to you anyways, so it might as well be sooner than later."

Ron's eyes widened in fear. Now what? As soon as he was dead, it wouldn't stop Malfoy from killing Hermione as well. Well, if he was going to die, he might as well do it fighting instead of lying here like a frightened child.

Ron leapt up and jumped onto Malfoy. Harry joined the scuffle a moment later. They were rolling around, punching every part of Malfoy they could, while the three wands lay abandoned two feet away. Malfoy's hands were inching towards his own, when Harry's foot made contact, snapping it in half. He kicked the other two away and continued to beat Malfoy into a pulp.

A moment later, the door banged open and Professor McGonagall stumbled in. She took one look at the situation and separated the three of them with a wave of her wand. "What is going on here?" she rumbled.

"It was Potter and Weasley, Miss. They came here in the night and attacked me," Malfoy lied quickly. His lip was bleeding, and both his eyes were swelling and purple. Ron smirked, even if they got in trouble, knowing they did that to Malfoy was worth it.

"We shall see about that, Mr. Malfoy. And what is Miss Granger doing on the floor?" McGonagall asked, spotting Hermione at last.

"Malfoy cursed her," Ron said quickly.

McGonagall's lips were the thinnest of lines, and her eyes were narrowed behind her spectacles. She waved her wand and Hermione began to hover in the air. McGonagall floated her outside the door and turned to the other three. "This is out of my hands. Follow me."

"Professor, where exactly are we going?" Harry asked.

"Professor Dumbledore's office. Now all of you get in front of me. I want you in my sight at all times."


End file.
